


When Hate Has Its Way

by Meimi



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Hate Has Its Way

"I..."

He leaned over, bearing his weight down on the dagger, driving it in further before he finished that often thought upon but rarely voiced ancient hatred.

"...hate you."

Asch simply lay there beneath him, utterly silent, giving him a look that he could easily say he hated even more than the bastard's usual snide, superior behavior around Luke. There was no condemnation in his gaze, no answering hatred, not even sympathy or pity, just... acceptance. He _hated_ it.

"What is it going to take to get a reaction out of you?" Guy ground out as he released his deathgrip on the knife and instead curled his fingers tightly into the hair he had stabbed at. His intent had been for the throat, but he had missed _that_ by a large margin. No doubt, on purpose. His sense of honor just wouldn't let him kill someone that wouldn't fight back. Goddamn him to all hells anyway. He was a complete fucking bastard to most everybody, wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone fool enough to attack him, but when it came to _him_ that all changed. Oh no, all that he got from Asch was that gods be damned acceptance. What the hell was _wrong_ with him?

Asch merely blinked up at him in faint, if morbid, curiosity. "What exactly were you expecting? I thought this was what you wanted."

Guy snarled, his fingers tightening up even further around those blood red strands before yanking on them hard. "Don't get me wrong, I hate you, _loathe_ your very existence. But I _don't_ ," and here he began to yank again, even harder, as if to emphasize each word spoken, "kill," another pull, "defenseless," a final hard, pointed yank, "people." And at the last he reared up, releasing his hold and balling his fingers up into a fist before driving it down into Asch's jaw, the force pushing the God-General's head off to the side.

Asch made no sound at the attack, no cry of pain, no nothing. He simply lay there still, staring up at Guy out of the corner of his eyes. But finally, when it seemed as if he might have to hurt the bastard some more to get _any_ thing out of him, Asch rolled his head back. A trail of blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth as he grimaced, perhaps in pain, Guy couldn't really be sure anymore, before Asch deigned to gift him some sort of explanation, "I just don't see much point in struggling against the inevitable."

"The inevitable?" Guy parroted back, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he reached over and ripped the dagger up out of the floor. "Why is it inevitable, hmm? Think you deserve it then?" He lowered the blade slowly, making sure that his destination was made well and clear to the hated captive trapped beneath him. Asch didn't flinch. Guy briefly wondered what it would take to make him cringe away from him as he ran the sharp edge along the God-General's neck, leaving behind a growing line of bright red blood in its wake.

Asch didn't move, nor did he answer. His entire lack of response in general was starting to get real irritating. Guy sneered as he dug the blade in deeper, the blood running freely down the side of Asch's neck now. "You do deserve it. You deserve every little bit of pain and misery that comes your way. And yet, regardless," Guy laughed helplessly then, the sound of it ugly and grating to even his ears, "People still insist on fighting over your worthless carcass. Van still wants you for his mad scheme to _fix_ the world. Hell, even Luke wants you. He'll defend you to the very end, do you know that?" 

Guy shook his head at the thought of his naive and thoroughly innocent best friend. Luke was such an idiot to waste even a thought on the bastard he had been copied from. "I just can't understand that. You treat him like the garbage you are, but he still comes crawling back for more. Or is that it? You don't think anything that comes from you has any worth," Guy smiled triumphantly at the cold glare Asch sent at him for that. Well, at least something he said could get a response out of him. "That is it, isn't it? Well, I hate to break it to you, but Luke has a hell of a lot of worth. He's worth more than you could ever possibly hope to be. Hell, he's probably the only thing worthwhile to come out of your entire existence."

Asch's glare was practically ice now, and while he had yet to say anything, Guy could feel the muscles tensing up beneath him. Well now, he might get the fight he'd been hoping for after all. Maybe just a little more would do the trick.

"I _love_ Luke. Did you know that?" Guy purred maliciously as he withdrew the dagger from Asch's flesh. Words ought to hurt worse now. "Isn't that galling? Even as a child, I'd hated you to the depths of hell itself. But when you went away and Luke waltzed in? Love at first sight. He's adorable, trustworthy, friendly, a joy to be around. Frankly, he's perfect. And he's everything you're not."

If there truly was death to be had in glares alone, he'd be well on his way to becoming Jade's next donor. He could feel Asch bunching up beneath him, preparing to throw him off. But that wouldn't do, the dear God-General was going to stay right where he wanted him to. After all, they weren't anywhere near being done.

"Don't worry," Guy murmured, his expression turning soft and kind as he reached down with his free hand and gently ran his fingers across Asch's forehead and up into his hair, "No one will miss you when you're gone." He waited for a moment, just a moment and long enough for his words to hit home, before drawing the dagger back and driving it down into Asch's shoulder. The resulting choked scream of pain was nothing short of beautiful.

In fact, as much as he hated to admit it, and as much as it made him a little sick inside to admit to it, Asch really was beautiful. Just as beautiful as Luke had been before he cut his hair off for some stupid symbolism. It was so stupid, and so very Luke, to think that cutting his hair would show the world that he was ready to change. All the idiot had to do was be. Life would eventually follow suit, and then everything would fall back into its proper place. Now if he could just convince Van of that, then everything would be fine.

Guy hummed whimsically as he let go of the dagger's hilt, leaving it where it was, and reached up to Asch's neck. The blood was fitting, he supposed. The bastard had been dubbed Asch the Bloody, after all. And the way it painted the God-General's neck in liquid crimson really was quite appealing. And _really_ , he might as well just admit to it, to himself if nothing else, but he was probably just as sick as Van was as far sanity went at this point. He just hid it better. Yes, it was very, very appealing. Guy mused as he ran his fingertips through Asch's blood, then trailed them up over his jaw and across his cheek, leaving a reddish smear in his wake.

Very beautiful indeed.

Asch shuddered beneath him, his eyes glassy now from the pain. The ice long gone, lost in the wake of agony. It was a proper look for him, Guy thought. If nothing else, it painted a marvelous picture. Yes, this was exactly how he was meant to be: completely helpless, bloody and achingly beautiful.

"Don't be afraid," Guy whispered as he leaned down, bracing himself on his hands, each placed on either side of Asch's head, "We're not anywhere near being done." He smiled then, utterly elated at the look of terror the God-General couldn't quite manage to hide from him. Yes, just like that. He should _always_ be like that. Chuckling low in his throat, Guy bent down even further, brushing his nose against Asch's cheekbone before licking experimentally at the blood he had smeared across his cheek. His smile widened even further into an all out grin at the answering shiver he felt coming from Asch.

_Perfect._


End file.
